Second Battle of Hoover Dam
The Second Battle of Hoover Dam is the second offensive mounted by Caesar's Legion against New California Republic forces entrenched on Hoover Dam, as well as in the Mojave Wasteland, taking place in the year 2281. Prelude After the First Battle of Hoover Dam, Robert House knew that as soon as either the NCR or the Legion became victorious at the Dam, they would turn their attention to New Vegas. In an attempt to stop this and allow the city to remain under his control, he had Victor hire a courier to retrieve his platinum chip, a data storage device capable of upgrading the city's defense systems and activating a massive army of securitrons, which would give House the ability to single-handedly crush the Legion and intimidate the NCR into a retreat. However, the leader of the Chairmen, Benny, learned of this plan and ambushed House's Courier outside of Goodsprings, shooting the Courier in the head and leaving them for dead in a shallow grave and taking the platinum chip, throwing House's plans into disarray. The Courier survived, however, and began a journey to the New Vegas Strip to find Benny and exact revenge, in the process learning the true purpose of the platinum chip and its power. The Courier used the platinum chip for their advantage, using a personality AI designed by Benny placed into the body of a modified PDQ-88b securitron. The Courier began amassing forces, including a securitron army, as well as support from various factions across the Mojave Wasteland. Battle Hoover Dam Soon following the activation of Mr. House's Securitron Army by the Courier, Legion forces lead by Legate Lanius began their assault on Hoover Dam. Meanwhile, Courier Six began fighting across the Dam. Several of the factions that the Courier had brought into their fold aided the Courier as they traversed the dam, notably the Boomers and Enclave Remnants. A flight team of Boomers preformed a bombing run on the dam in a rebuilt Boeing B-29 Superfortress, while a group of elderly Enclave Remnants followed the Courier into combat. Upon reaching the Legate's Camp, the Courier faced Legate Lanius before subsequently killing him. Not long after, then-General Lee Oliver stormed the Legate's Camp to meet the Courier. From there, the Courier intimidated General Oliver into withdrawing troops from the Mojave Wasteland, thus securing New Vegas as an independent power in the Mojave Wasteland. Elsewhere The details of the battle at Hoover Dam are unclear, however the fighting was not just limited to that relatively small location; violence engulfed the entire Mojave Wasteland as Caesar's Legion and its allies attacked NCR targets and locations across the region, with varying levels of success: * The NCR Embassy on the New Vegas Strip was bombed by the Omertas following an attempted coup d'état. The attack was stopped by members of the White Glove Society, and the Chairmen, along with the securitrons. * Rioting swelled in the streets of Freeside. Due to the Courier's involvement with the Kings, the riots did not cause lasting damage. * The Fiends attempted an attack on Camp McCarran. The attack was a failure for the Fiends, resulting in heavy casualties due to severe lack of leadership. Remaining members of the Fiend Hierarchy was subsequently hunted down by securitrons and killed. * Camp Forlorn Hope was overran by Legion Forces, resulting in heavy casualties for the NCR forces stationed there. Those that managed to retreat fled to safety. * The Monorail at Camp McCarran was destroyed by sabotage. It's unclear who the perpetrator was. * Camp Golf was assaulted by Legion Forces. The attack was repelled with moderate casualties by NCR Rangers stationed in the area. * Novac was assaulted by Legion Forces, resulting in heavy casualties for the townsfolk that lived there. In the days following, the town was left vulnerable to Feral Ghoul attacks. * NCR Troopers were attacked at HELIOS One by the Brotherhood of Steel. The NCR recieved moderate casualties with many being able to retreat to safety and link up with other retreating NCR elements.